


远渡重洋

by xxxmxxx



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxmxxx/pseuds/xxxmxxx
Summary: 海洋与塞壬
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 7





	远渡重洋

抵达撒朗之后，吉米页花了大把时间看月亮。

撒朗是东大西洋上的一个小岛，本地话中意为神圣之地。然而事实上，身为广袤海域上一个既非中转站也非资源点的小型海岛，撒朗在过去的成百上千年中从未拥有过港口。近来新建的港口前叠后涌挤进许多从英国维多利亚港驶出的伊丽莎白号或者玛格丽特号。这些满载的船只进来时吃水颇深，离开时几乎要在洋面上漂浮起来，期间少许英国产的工艺品和英国产的不敬神者（大部分是疯子和麻风病人）一起被倾倒上岸。一个月前，吉米页穿过远航号狭窄阴暗的过道与潮湿的夹板，与周身环绕着蚊蝇的疯子一起从臭气熏天的内舱出来，踏上撒朗的土地。

不敬神者被放逐在海上某个荒凉的神圣之地，信徒认为遗弃他们便是帮助他们，因为上帝对他们的遗弃即是对他们的惩罚，而惩罚同时意味着接纳的可能性，疯人船是如此兴起的。吉米页尚在英国时曾因其音乐作品颇具盛名，但没等扬名到新大陆就被投上了远航号。被投上船的具体原因不得而知，但他笃信异教，在英国的家里甚至单独辟出一个房间进行黑魔法实验，想必是有人借此告密，说他被魔鬼蛊惑，应该同麻风病人一起被放逐。好在如今早已过了中世纪，宗教法庭的严酷手段无论如何不会降临到他身上；但即便如此，他也失去了带走大部分东西的权利，随身携带的包裹里除了几件换洗衣裳和一本笔记以外，只有一把琴。来到此地之前吉米页神志清醒，来到此地后也未曾歇斯底里，但同以往一样沉默。除了小镇上破败的餐馆（那里的桌上几乎是用凝结的油污抛光后做成的，食物烹制崇尚纯天然，但显然不适合英国口味）和人头攒动的妓院，吉米页最常去的地方是海边的一块巨大岩石。那块岩石有相当一部分嵌在浅海的基底中，但露出的部分在不涨潮时仍然足以让好几个成年男性躺上去，好在当地的适龄男性大多埋头于追捕猎物或者女人的胸部或者吟诵圣诗，而鉴于麻风病人像装着土豆的麻袋一样随意堆在路边无人问津，还得划分一部分适龄男性来区分活着的病人与死去的病人以及搬运尸体，那块岩石上常年只盘桓着吉米页一个人，所以他花了大把时间看月亮。

撒朗的月亮与英国的月亮并没有什么不同，都有阴晴圆缺的月相，有折成一条线的时候，也有圆的时候。吉米页知道如何推算它们的大致周期，他多少懂得一点占星术，知道满月是所有月相中最神秘也最灵验的，因此他从不错过每次满月；但他也很少错过每一个弦月。那晚漆黑的天幕上点缀着许多星星，从头顶一直铺到天那头。顶上的弦月像波斯人手里的弯刀，又白又冷，在他黑色卷发的发顶投下一片寒芒。伴随着咸涩的海风与海洋吞吐潮汐的声音，沉默的黑发乐手奏响一把琴。

第一天晚上落单的塞壬仰头问他：“你想看看海吗？”

落单的塞壬是被他的琴声吸引过来的，它告诉吉米页在有风的晚上，琴声能在海面上传出很远。

“不想。”吉米页摇头，但偏过头想了想，仍然对它笑笑。

“你为什么不想看看海？我遇到过的人都想让我带他们去看看海。”

“因为你见的人不够多。”

塞壬着迷地看着他。

“你说得也许对，也许不对，但我决定认为你说的都是对的。”

“你没必要这样信任我。”

“因为你笑起来很好看？”塞壬对他的无言以对很满意，发出几个类似笑容的音节，指了指他手里的乐器，“因为你的……那个，很好听。”

“这个？”

“对！”

“这是鲁特琴。”

“啊，我知道，鲁特琴嘛。不过是太久没听到这样的声音了。”金发的塞壬海面上赤裸的半身沐浴在月光下，身边海水的波纹反射出细碎的银色光线。塞壬向来是美丽的生灵，但它即使在塞壬群中也足以成为佼佼者，不仅因为它金色的长卷发，或者蓝黑色海水中若隐若现的银色尾鳍。

吉米页默默看了它半晌，发觉它雕塑般的脸孔能在任何意义上被称作美丽。

“你知道我为什么不想跟你一起看海吗？”

“因为我见过的人不够多！”罗普兰对自己的答案相当笃定。

吉米页再次被他逗笑了，他第二次摇了摇头。

“不是。因为你是塞壬。”

“可我只有一个。”

“这也是问题所在——你为什么会落单？我想塞壬通常是群居生物。”

塞壬迷茫地看着他，这下轮到它摇头了。

“我不知道。”

“你不知道？”

“我忘记了。”

“你忘记了你为什么会是只落单的塞壬？那我猜你也忘记了自己的名字。名字是神秘莫测的符号，忘掉名字就会忘掉自己的目的地。”

塞壬给出了意料之外的回答：“我没有忘记，我的名字是罗普兰。”

“罗普兰。我要走了，今晚的月光已经太冷。”

“你明天还会来吗？”

“或许会，或许不会，但我猜多半会来。”

“好吧，那我明天也会来。”罗普兰朝他点点头，一头扎进大海里游走了。浮动的月光顺着它离开的路径流淌开，细碎的波光在深蓝的海面上粼粼闪耀。但吉米页只是转过身，朝小镇深处走去。

第二天罗普兰如约而至。吉米页已经坐在在那块岩石上不知道过了多久，猎猎的风将他黑色的长发挡在眼前，被他用手押在耳后。

“你迟到了。”他对它说。

“你没有奏琴，我很花了一段时间才找到这里。”

吉米页若有所思地点了点头。

“你想学着弹奏鲁特琴吗？”

“我不需要学鲁特琴，我的声音就是最棒的乐器。”罗普兰骄傲地扬起头，吉米页被逗笑了，他想起之前在海岸上见过的海狮。

“那你唱首歌吧。”

“但我是只塞壬。”

“你没法控制自己的声音吗？”

罗普兰显得有些犹豫。“可以是可以，只是我从来没试过。”

“那你就放手试试吧。”

于是罗普兰开始唱歌。事实上那也的确是吉米页有生以来听过最好的声音，当他从其中清醒过来时，海水已经淹没到了他的胸口，歌声荡然无存，罗普兰正拉住他的手臂往海岸上扯。显然它是第一次做这类事，因为眼下它的锋利的指甲已经深深嵌进吉米页的手臂，鲜血涌出又被海水带走，在月光下是污浊的黑色。即便如此，罗普兰对它做了什么好事浑然不觉。

“你能松开手吗？有点疼。”吉米页说，“我能自己走回去。”

罗普兰松开手，但仍然对那只流血不止的手臂虎视眈眈。吉米页叹口气，“等我到了岸上，你可以舔舔，直到伤口愈合——但绝对不能用上牙齿。”尽管塞壬食人，但鲜有人知它们的唾液能够加速伤口愈合，在同伴的及时帮助下，严重的伤势也不足以造成什么大影响，这也是塞壬通常选择群居的原因。对人类而言，进入血液中的塞壬唾液甚至能够增强体质，甚至更强一点——某种护身符。

宽大的长袍在浸过水后几乎变成宽大的绳子，紧紧裹在身上，吉米页几经波折才艰难地走回岸上。在他卷起袖口向塞壬出示自己仍在流血的伤口时，吉米页几乎为自己的这种行动感到惊奇，好比他将受伤的手臂送到老虎的口中。伤势并没有严重到足够他完整地在心里骂自己一顿那种程度，风险不算大？

“你很多顿没吃了吗？”

“不，不，我只是很久没有遇到人类。”罗普兰头也不抬。

塞壬抹了抹嘴，朝他咧嘴一笑：“现在来说说刚才的事情吧。我唱得怎么样？”

“很棒。如果我回到……家乡，而你又能上岸，我会请你做我的歌手。”

罗普兰对此的反应十分强烈：“你竟然真的是个乐手！——不过别想把我弄上岸，我不喜欢那地方。”

吉米页记不清楚今夜是第几次被逗笑了。他坐在岸边，赤裸的脚趾伸进沙与浅海中，小型的海蟹从脚背上爬过，留下一串轻微的瘙痒。他们一起交流了一会儿，关于音乐、月亮和大海。罗普兰给他讲了很多故事，关于航行在大洋上的船只，被捕的鲸鱼以及水手们的歌声。“有一个故事总是萦绕在我的脑海里，虽然具体的印象并不清晰，但我想也可以是一个好故事。”

“讲一讲？”

“大概十年以前，我遇到过一只船。那只船的规模不大，不捕鱼也不捕鲸，我没见过它停留在哪一个港口过。我之所以能注意到那艘船，是因为船上总是飘来琴声——对，就是你手里的鲁特琴的声音。我对船的主人很好奇，便潜伏在周围，注视着船上的响动。后来我听到水手的抱怨，知道他们是要护送一个乐手到女王面前去，但那个乐手脾气古怪，要求他们在海面上徘徊直到他找到下一首乐曲的灵感，否则绝不上岸。我很好奇，于是在某个风雨交加的夜晚——别那么看着我，我那晚上可没有对天气做什么手脚——借助海浪的冲力和我的歌声，我成功的潜到船上去。你能想象吗？当时整艘船都在疯狂颠簸，而他居然仍然留在甲板上。他看起来很狼狈，头发被吹得一团乱，像波罗的海底下被搅乱的海藻林。你去过波罗的海吗？那里真的很漂亮……”

“——他的头发一团乱。风浪那么大，他居然没有从甲板上掉下去？”

“他差一点就真的掉下去了！他用双手紧紧抓住护栏，我冲上甲板的时候正好就在他的不远处。他居然显得相当镇定，甚至对我打了个招呼——”

“准是因为他把你当做人鱼了。”

“不是，我告诉他我不是人鱼，我是塞壬，他也不害怕，反而冲着我笑，甚至让我拉他一把，把他弄进船舱里。”

“你怎么做的？”

“我当然这么干了。然后我们就成了朋友。”

“然后呢？”

“他很会弹琴。”

“嗯哼？”

“再然后……我就记不清楚了。”

“你应该也还记得乐手的名字。”

“不，我记不得他的名字。”罗普兰的眉毛拧起来，“是不是显得很奇怪？”

吉米页不置可否。他随手拨弄了一下海面荡漾的月亮，将那圈半圆的光晕搅碎成零碎的光点。

“我该走了。”

“你不可以多留一会儿吗？我到这里来得赶上很久的路。”塞壬斜躺在沙滩上看着他，神情难掩失望。吉米页对上他的目光，伸手揉了揉它金色的脑袋。

“明天吧，明天的月亮不会这么冷。”

此后数日，吉米页仍然天天来到海边，日复一日，月亮满了又缺，星辰运转周而复始。海浪击打着坚硬的岩石，海鸥围着岸边叫个不停，罗普兰出现时仍然只在海平面上探出半个身子。第三天吉米页发现罗普兰喜欢闪闪发光的东西，而吉米页信守承诺，他们在海边几乎一直呆到月亮沉下去。第四天和第五天都是晴朗的有月亮的晚上，罗普兰会追逐着海面的月光游来游去，吉米页盘坐在岩石上弹奏他们一起作出的曲子。第六天他们聊到自己的家乡，罗普兰又开始讲它与乐手的故事。这几天罗普兰每天都会讲一次那个有些年头的故事，每天都比昨天更清晰一点点，乐手如何拨弄他的琴，如何用笑容引诱一只塞壬，又怎样亲吻它。吉米页看着他让月光照得熠熠生辉的美丽侧脸，有一搭没一搭拨弄着手上的琴。

回到收容所不会是什么太好的经历，那里地处小镇的西部角落，背靠一座小型山丘，环境潮湿且恶劣，常年弥漫着腐败的臭味——来自麻风病人、一条鱼、少了半截翅膀的鸟，或者一只没有尾巴的老鼠。看护只会和当地赌棍聚在一起玩牌（这是诸多港口兴建后从英国船只上传来的游戏之一），从不踏进室内一步，只在吉米页出入时抬起她布满褶皱的沉重的眼皮。吉米页没和麻风病人住在一起，他得到了一个额外干净的房间，在看护单独隔出的小房子里，那里专用来招待他这样的特殊客户——起价自然不低。除去必要的睡眠与研读笔记本的时间，他几乎从不呆在房里。和绝大多数人不同的是，他白天流连妓院。吉米页堪称妓院最受欢迎的客人，会给伏在他膝上的黑发女孩弹一首美丽的曲子，或者干脆为她写一首颂扬她眼睛颜色的歌。他年轻英俊且才华横溢，所以哪怕他在床上稍有怪癖，也已经在这方温柔乡里赢得了不少拥趸，这些不寻常的拥护给他带来了许多各种意义上的优惠。

第七天他几乎整个白天都在妓院里消磨过去，靠做爱或者弹琴打发时间，黑发女孩看出他沉默背后的意味，没有同往常一样询问他许多问题，她只靠在乐手的胸前问：“你今晚会留在这里吗？”

“不行，唯独是今晚不行。今晚是满月。”

当晚吉米页同往常一样来到海边时，还没有看见罗普兰的影子。他仰面躺在海岸边，任由自己在海浪的推拉中不断改变着方向，注视着满月如何从暮霭中明晰起来。晚钟敲响了三下，远远从教堂的方向传来，罗普兰的身影出现在海平面上。

罗普兰也仰面躺在他身边，说：“我全都想起来了。”

“讲讲你的故事吧。”

“你听到哪里了？”

“你每次都会将故事重新讲一遍。”

罗普兰朝他笑了笑，“现在已经没必要再将旧故事完完整整讲一遍了，我已经对这样的重复感到厌倦。”

“那么就从你们成为恋人之后开始吧。”

“乐手亲吻了那只塞壬……乐手告诉塞壬，现在终于到了他上岸的时候，因为与它的爱情，他已经拥有足够令举国震惊的灵感，一定能因此创造出伟大的音乐。然而乐手没有告诉塞壬他是一个术士，他的亲吻是某种诅咒，让塞壬对过去一忘皆空。他将塞壬化为人形之后带上了岸，他们和另外两个伙伴一起在全国巡回演出，创造出了近乎完美的音乐。”

“对乐手而言，塞壬想必相当重要。”

“或许吧。然而乐手却没想到，塞壬是月光与水造就的生灵，所以每个月圆时分，它都会经历一场剧烈而持久的头痛，每头痛一次，它能想起来的东西也就更多一点。”

“乐手呢？”

“乐手沉迷于一些奇怪的粉末与药剂（我不明白人类为什么总是沉迷于这些东西），塞壬的体液让他需要比常人多几倍的药品才能获得与普通人同样强烈的体验，所以他对这一切都几乎没有察觉。有一天塞壬终于想起足够多的东西——想起它的大海，于是它去找到乐手，问他一切是否只是为了实现他的功成名就。乐手说没有东西是假的，他为塞壬写出的每一首歌都是真的，但塞壬实在太想大海。神奇的是，一接触到海水，它的腿又变成了鱼尾，于是塞壬重新回到了它的大海。”

“可它的魔法还没有全部解除。”

“是的，所以它总也没找到彻底回家的路。”

罗普兰坐起来，扭过身子向吉米页示意他的故事讲完了。

吉米页撑起上半身：“我有个关于乐手的故事可以讲，你愿意留下来听吗？”

“恐怕不能。”

“好吧。”

这时一朵云飘过，恰好遮住了月亮，夜色与沉默一起让他们几乎成为两个晦暗的影子。

吉米页突然出声：“我有没有告诉过你我的名字？”

“我从来没问过。”

吉米页点点头。他们又再坐了一阵，罗普兰向他道别，吉米页没有目送它离开。

次日罗普兰没有现身，吉米页仍然坐在岩石上弹琴。第三天、第四天，日子渐渐过去，没有一只金黄长卷发的塞壬从盛满月光的海面探出头。第二年吉米页便登上了重返英国的船只。之后几十年，他名声在外，不曾缺乏爱人。他甚至常常去海边，不管那里有没有一块石头。第五十年，他乘船来到撒朗，风把海浪吹得很高，他再没见过第二只落单的塞壬。


End file.
